A Christmas Surprise For imEmoDealWithIt
by British Tea
Summary: Tifa gets a large box on Christmas Eve, what could be inside? Enjoy!


A Christmas Surprise

_**Tifa POV**_

I was sitting alone in the living room of Seventh Heaven when the doorbell rang. I stood up and walked over expecting some carolers, I was surprised to see a large box addressed to me. When I say this box was large I meant **LARGE**. The box was gold with silver ribbons. I tapped the box and nothing moved so I dismissed it as a chocobo. I untied the ribbon carefully and took off the top. When I looked inside I knew this would be no ordinary Christmas. Inside lay three sleeping Remnants. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. I smiled and pushed the box inside, careful not to wake the sleeping boys. I put all three of them on a large fold-out cot to sleep a while longer. And because no one wants to sleep in a box.

A few hours later after thinking over the situation and making hot chocolate, the Remnants awoke. Kadaj rustled and looked at me. He just looked so cute! He blinked a few times and murmured "Mother?" I nodded of course and smiled.

"Yes Kadaj. Do you want some hot chocolate?" I asked helping him out of the bed so he didn't wake his brothers. We walked into the kitchen, Kadaj holding onto my hand. I fixed him a mug of the warm liquid and sat him on the kitchen counter. I had really gotten myself into something weird. But I liked it. I've always wanted to be a mother. And this was the perfect opportunity to be one.

"Ow!" Kadaj's yelp of pain broke me from my thoughts.

"What happened, Kadaj?" I asked rubbing his back. He stuck his tongue out and tried to say hot. I walked over the freezer and grabbed a few ice cubes. "This'll do it!" I dropped two into his cup and gave the silver haired boy one to suck on. A few minutes later, Loz and Yazoo shuffled into the kitchen rubbing their eyes. Kadaj hopped down off the counter and pointed at me.

"This is Mother." he said hugging me tightly. Loz and Yazoo trotted over and hugged me. I returned the hug and made the two _warm_ hot chocolate. I looked at the clock, it read 9:46 PM.

"We better get to on to bed!! It's late!" I said pointing at the clock and frowning. The Remnants exchanged looks and scuttled into the cot. I tucked the three in and kissed their foreheads goodnight. I went up to my room and sat on the bed. _How am I supposed to give them a good Christmas if I don't have anything for them?_ I thought, running a hand through my hair thoughtfully. Then I came up with it, sneak out after they fall asleep! Oh I am clever!!

I waited about an hour and then slowly and quietly, climbed out of my window and maneuvered down to the ground. I walked down to the nearest 24-hour Moogle Shop and walked in. The moogle looked up from a book and nodded to me.

I searched around the store for a while until I found a Hot Wheels set for Loz, a toy gun for Yazoo, and a teddy bear for Kadaj. I trudged up to the cashier and paid my 36 gil and started off for home and my bed.

I looked at my wall clock as I shut the window, 12:14 AM. I sighed and walked into my closet and grabbed a roll of wrapping paper, being careful not to make a ton of noise. I finished at about 1:02 AM and by then I was **TIRED.** I fell asleep shortly afterward.

_**The Next Day**_

I was having a brilliant dream about my secret crush, Cloud, when three little rascals jumped on me screaming "**Wake up Mother it's Christmas!!**" I sat up slowly and smiled. They all had joy-filled eyes and smiles that were priceless. I hugged them all and took them downstairs for breakfast.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?' I asked, opening the refrigerator. Kadaj pointed at pancakes, Loz pointed to cereal, and Kadaj just stared at me innocently. I grabbed both and proceeded to make them. Then an idea popped into my head. _After breakfast we should make cookies! Cloud would never EVER make cookies with me, because it's not "manly."_

We ate, laughed, and told stories. Afterward I snatched my hidden stash of cookies mixes, some milk, eggs, flour, and vegetable oil. I set Loz on mixing, Kadaj on supervising, and Yazoo on cracking eggs/measuring liquids. I, of course, baked the cookies.

"Mother, when are the cookies going to be done? We're huuuungry!!" Loz and Yazoo whined in unison. I smiled and pulled the cookies out of the oven. I set them in the refrigerator to cool.

"We have to wait a little bit, but in the meantime we can open presents!!" I said, pulling three gifts from the cupboard and handing them to their respective owners. The first to "yay" was Yazoo. He jumped in the air and hugged me. Shortly to follow was Loz. Strangely enough Kadaj was standing there holding the bear with tearful eyes. I was worried for a moment that he didn't like my gift. When he looked up, ran over and hugged me, I knew I did a good thing.

"Thank you Mother!!" Kadaj squealed, hugging his bear. I hugged the three and kissed each of their heads in turn. "You made this our first and best Christmas ever Mother!!" My eyes teared up a little at this, I smiled and nuzzled him.

"Thank you Kadaj. Thanks all of you!! Even though I didn't have Christmas with my family, I got to have Christmas with you guys." I let a few tears fall, but no more than that.

The rest of the night was fun. We invited everyone over for Christmas dinner and at the very end of the day, we all cuddled and slept. But, by morning the Remnants were gone. I still miss them so much, but now I have Denzel and Marlene. And Cloud.

* * *

**This is my gift for imEmoDealWithIt/ Makimono-Kun for Christmas. I hope you love it!! 333 Oh and this sort of concedes with hers. Tells ya where Cloud was on Christmas! I think….X3 MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM KADAJ LOZ AND YAZOO!!!! AND ASHLEY!! Das me. Reviews/ comments pweese? *irresistible puppy face* 3: Oh yeah Disclaimer! I don't own Christmas or Final Fantasy VII. OMG I DID A SPELL CHECK!**

**NYAPPY CHRISTMAS!!! OVER AND OUT!**

**.a.s.h.l.e.y. ****^-^**


End file.
